Sssahara
Background The Falling Finns Ssahara was born into the family of Finns.. A family that was well-worth their name and fortune when she was born. Unfortunately, Their wealth somehow drained possibly by the Empire and not enough slaves to trade anymore, it is not fully known. By the time Ssahara was 5, they were no longer known for their “wealth” but by their debt.. Ssahara’s father. Passfee Finn had been stacking a debt he could not pay. Soon, they came to collect.. Who is they you ask??...Well, the Empire of course (Although Ssahara does not know of that yet ^=^) The Empire stormed and took their children... Ssahara Finn and her older brother, Tuk Finn.. Beaten and whipped Ssahara watched as they chained her family. Separated from their father and mother. Ssahara and Tuk were sold to the “Pits”. Ssahara had heard of this place, of how fights to the death were to be held. She was thrashed into a battle Fans cheering from all around, her eye still hurting from that Stormtroppers kick to the face. Ssahara drew her claws out and then saw who her foe was.. Her brother, Tuk Finn was on the other side. Ssahara would have to fight her own brother and kill him to survive.. Tuk taking the acknowledgment that she was younger.. Let her win.. As Ssahara sat next to him to rip out his beating heart to stop the pain.. He whispered to her “Return the beat of our heart to what was ours.” The Pits Ssahara fought endlessly through fear of death and anger. The slavers decided to fuel this and took Ssahara to be ‘tested’ on. The slavers injected her with all sorts of things..All she can remember is blurs and pain. When Ssahara hit her teenage years she met another slave, an albino wookie by the name of Yee’Ah’Tay. At first she didn’t bother to acknowledge his existence due to her up bringing. The thing that got them to become friends was when Ssahara bit onto Yee’Ah’Tay’s shoulder during a fight swap. Ssahara and Yee’Ah’Tay became friends out of necessity. Slowly, together they began planning the escape becoming more than friends as time went on.. They finally bribed a slaver to let them go. After they had escaped they murdered him and stole a ship, leaving that dreaded place. Hiding To Ravenwood Company Ssahara then traveled with Yee’Ah’Tay as bounty hunters..Soon after becoming strong enough they returned to “The Pits” and slaughtered the slavers; Freeing innocent slaves and taking vengeance for their now shattered lives. Such a victory left them in high hopes for the future and they planned to do one big credit bounty to use as a basis for settling down. Finally, That chance arose! They had nabbed a high ranked rebel and brought the rebel to The Empire. Although, they had not expected that the rebel had went to “War Criminal” status and thus the bounty was null and void. Ssahara and Yee’Ah’Tay enraged, they rescued the rebel back from The Empire and now are in hiding from their own bounties. RPG Statistics Dexterity 4D Blaster 5D+1 Blaster Carbines 6D+1 Brawling Parry 5D Dodge 5D Grenade 5D Knowledge 3D Languages Basic 6D Rodese 5D Law Enforcement 4D Streetwise 4D Willpower 5D Mechanical 2D Astrogation 3D Sensors 3D Life Form Sensors 4D Space Transports 3D Starship Gunnery 3D Perception 3D Bargain 4D Investigation 4D Target Location/Retrival 5D Strength 4D Technical 2D Blaster Repair 3D Security 3D Equipment: Credits: 10,000 Armour and Garments: Ship Suit Modified Gladiator Armor (Without Jet pack and net gun.) Koronondain PDS, INC Protective Vest Stun Cloak Miscellany: Biodegradable Binders x5 Magna Cuffs Magna Harness Stun Cuffs Electronic Blaster Sighting System Energy Scanner Lifeform Scanner Comlink Glow Rods x3 Medpacs x5 Audio/Visual Recording Rod Syntherope Dispensers x3 Grappling Hook Lightly Damaged Blastech dc 15s Heavily Damaged E-5 Droid Blaster Weapons: Modified Blaster Carbines x2 D'Skar Merr-Sonn B22 Hold Out Blaster Micro-Grenade Launcher R6L-80 ElectroNet Grenades x5 Merr-Sonn Shaped Charges x5 Grenades Stun x5 Gas x5 Glop x5 Frag x5 Flash x5 Smoke x5 Ion x5 Points: Move: 10 Force Points: 1 Force-Sensitive?: No Character Points: 47 Category:Ravenwood Company